


Нетипичный Омегаверс

by Babak



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alpha Kirishima Ayato, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Romance, I don't even ship this, I don't know, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Omega Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise, Shironeki | White-haired Kaneki Ken, as always, ayato is angry, but he's in charge and he brokes half of his alpha's bones, but thye're working on it, no beta we die like men, why
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:20:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24388831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babak/pseuds/Babak
Summary: Я даже не шипперю этот пейринг, но Аято злой гремлин и он заслужил чтобы омега сломал ему половину костей.всё будет хорошо.
Relationships: Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Kirishima Ayato
Kudos: 25





	Нетипичный Омегаверс

Истинные — это одна большая дрянная шутка.

Аято знает, что их родители были предназначены друг другу судьбой, и всё же это вовсе не значит, что его радует перспектива того, что где-то там его ждёт омега. Слабая, желающая защиты от мира. Киришима презирал тот факт, что вселенная хотела навязать ему, с кем стоит быть и чего хотеть, его бесила черезчур мягкая сестра, которая вообще-то тоже альфа, но со слабым крылом и слабостью к людям. Такая же каким был их отец.

Их мать была альфой, и пусть Аято плохо её помнит, он прожил и увидел достаточно для того чтобы не желать иметь с омегами совершенно никаких контактов. Слабые, они всегда зависят от кого-то, не выдерживают самостоятельной жизни, они трусливы. Таким был их отец.

Когда они пребывают в Антейку, он старается на обращать внимания на откровенный запах омеги, отворачивается, затыкает нос, не замечает расширенных глаз гуля с запахом Ризе. Его бесит, что этот сопляк явно дорог сестрице, и когда позже Ямори забирает его себе, он даже не уделяет этому внимания. Ему нет дела до судьбы слабого омеги.

Всё меняется во время рэйда Голубей, когда Аято уже готов растерзать сестру за упоминание отца, появляется тот самый, с запахом Ризе. Канеки Кен, да?

Жалкий, слабый омега ломает ему половину костей и уходит, напоследок почти в прямом смысле слова ткнув носом в то, что они являются истинными. И вот тогда Аято, сквозь разрушенную гордость и боль, втягивает носом чужой запах, и ему кажется будто его ещё раз под дых ударили.

Канеки пахнет книгами, пылью и самую малость кровью — запах, на который Киришима бы в жизни не обратил внимания, посчитав обладателя жалким книжным червём. И если раньше, возможно, это являлось правдой, то теперь у Канеки были белые волосы, черные ногти, и Аято бы посмеялся над его образом эмо, если бы ещё мог смеяться.

Он не хочет знать, что Ямори делал с ним в той комнате, не хочет вспоминать, сколько же дней он там был. Чёрный Кролик чувствует себя самым последним трусом, хоть и отказывается признавать, почему.

В этом мире сильный пожирает слабого, и Канеки сделал совершенно верно — он стал сильным, отбросил слабости, потому что никто бы не стал его защищать. И где-то на животном уровне у Аято внутри, где-то между сердцем и лёгкими, ноет от этой мысли. Альфа рычит, злиться, потому что это его работа — защищать омегу, не давать в обиду.

Со временем запах книжной пыли мерещится ему всё чаще, инстинкты водят его по улицам Токио, заставляют останавливаться возле библиотек, книжных магазинов. И рычать, осознавая, почему же запах такое притягивающий. Аято знает, что это глупые гормоны, что до него стало доходить — как он вдохнул запах предназначенного ему судьбой, так теперь и не может отпустить.

Он твердит себе, что должен быть выше инстинктов, что это глупо и жалко, и он злиться на самого себя, отвергает природу. Срывается всё чаще и на врагов и на союзников, даже недальновидный Наки забеспокоился, предлагал помощь, пусть и в своём стиле.

Следующая его встреча с Канеки происходит спустя три месяца после их последней. На улицах только и делают, что шепчутся о Глазной Повязке, гуле, охотящемся на своих же. Он не так уж и долго известен, а уже вызывает страх, и Аято зауважал бы его, или похвалил бы, но он слишком зол, чтобы мыслить здраво. Зверь внутри рычит — им достается внимание его омеги, а ему нет, он бьётся в клетке рёбер своего хозяина и обгладывает прутья.

В темноте белые волосы выделяются особо сильно, Канеки сидит на краю крыши, без маски и в гражданской одежде, значит, не собирается сегодня на вылазку. Киришиме трудно сопротивляться животному порыву, инстинкты разрывают его уже несколько месяцев, и противостоять связи истинных гораздо сложнее, чем он ожидал. Не настолько, что нельзя терпеть — он упрям как стадо баранов, и он не будет проигрывать собственному телу. И всё же он ступает на крышу, не рискуя подходить слишком близко, и старается не дышать, иначе непременно захочется забрать, заклеймить, защититьзащититьзащити-

— Я никого не жду, — говорит полугуль, и даже не оборачивается. У него голос холодный, даже черезчур спокойный, нейтральный, и всё же Аято чувствует невысказанную угрозу. Или скорее просьбу уйти. Зверь внутри щёлкает зубами, облизывается, толкается о рёбра, воет настолько победно, что ему кажется, что Кен точно услышит.

— Просто мимо проходил, — находит в себе силы на наглость Кролик, делая неосознанный шаг вперёд. — Твой запах слишком легко вычислить, придурок. Пользуйся заглушками, любой голубь сможет сложить два и два, если запомнит запах, — ему удаётся прозвучать ядовито, и Аято надеется на агрессию в ответ, отчаянно хочет чтобы у него была причина ненавидеть. Но Канеки поворачивает к нему голову, и в его глазах добрая насмешка, которая почему-то колет, а уголки бледных губ тянутся вверх. Он вообще весь бледный, он вообще весь на контрастах — белые волосы, почти такого же цвета кожа, черные ногти, черная одежда. Один глаз чёрный, другой — серебрянный. У Киришимы рябит в глазах, и он убеждает себя, что выглядит тот как мертвец.

— Моего запаха никто кроме тебя не чувствует, Аято-кун, — усмехается он ещё чуть шире, и это выглядит как лишь намёк на улыбку, но Кролик каким-то своим чутьём понимает, что это уже намного больше, чем он себе позволяет обычно. Он указывает пальцем на свою шею — длинную, бледную, сейчас такую открытую, что Аято сглатывает — туда откуда и идёт заманчивый аромат. — Они хреново работали даже когда я был человеком, а уж после действий Ямори меня уже никто не чувствует. Думал, поэтому ты сначала ничего не понял, но видимо тут проблема не во мне, — он легко пожимает плечами, и Аято знает, что ему стоит ответить на провокацию, на очевидное оскорбление.

Но внутри у него всё сворачивается, а зверь яростно рычит, потому что инстинктивно хочется разорвать Ямори на части, даже если он уже мертв. Разорвать, отомстить за такое обращение с омегой, с его омегой.

Он чувствует, что слаб, и даже не может найти в себе сил злиться на себя за это, только не может отвести пристального взгляда от чужой шеи. Бесстыдно открытой, с расстояния она выглядит почти кукольной, ужасно нереальной, то ли словно молоко, то ли кость. Канеки понимает его молчание иначе:

— Ты огорчён? — он наклоняет голову на бок, и потом поворачивает её вперёд, смотрит на город. — Ущербный, да, так ты скажешь? Если это всё, то я попрошу тебя уйти. Вообще-то я пришёл сюда подумать, — он трёт рукой подбородок, и Аято хмурится — есть в этом жесте что-то странное, но он не может уловить смысл. И всё же его гораздо сильнее цепляют слова Кена о себе — если смотреть на того, кем он был раньше, Аято тогда бы понял его слова. Но сейчас?

Сейчас Киришима, как бы ему не было больно это признавать, знает что если они будут драться, скорее всего он проиграет. Сейчас Канеки — один из сильнейших, и отсутствие запаха только играет ему на руку. Если подумать, то тогда полностью понятно, почему Аято не слышал разговоров о нём как об омеге — только как о гуле-каннибале. Если бы он пах, говорили бы о нём ещё больше и скорее всего совершенно иначе.

— Это то, что тебя беспокоит? — фыркает Кролик, и подходит, садится рядом, не даёт себе шанса передумать, зверь счастливо воет внутри. Осознавая, насколько же Кен не ценит себя, ему стало чуть легче, потому что Аято знает, что он не сахар. Знает, что он трус, убегающий от проблем и прошлого, от правды. Если его омега такой же, то возможно им стоит что-то с этим сделать, даже если он не уверен, готов ли на это.

Он презирал омег всю жизнь — окруженный альфами, он переносил злость с отца, бросившего их, на всех остальных омег. И всё же Канеки, сидящего рядом с ним, трудно назвать слабым, или безвольным, или же зависящим от своего альфы.

Ему пришлось жить без него, и нет в него в принципе альфы — Аято знает, что проебал всё что мог, даже если не хочет этого признавать вслух. Полугуль рядом с ним — опасный, и Киришиме даже не с кем его сравнить. Не гончая, в принципе не животное — что-то невероятно холодное, пустое. На языку крутится «монстр», но Аято сглатывает, не позволяет себе разбрасываться такими словами. Не тут и не с ним.

— Почему тебя должно волновать вообще моё мнение? — он фыркает ещё раз, Кен смотрит удивлённо, приподнимает бровь, и тихо, как-то почти убито усмехается.

— Отсутствие запаха скорее всего означает и то, что я не смогу иметь детей, — выдавливает из себя Канеки, и делает вид, будто это легко сказать, и легко принять, будто бы он тут сидит потому что чувствует себя идеальным и желанным. — Не то чтобы я собирался, не с этим телом.

Аято только кивает, сам смотрит на ночной город, и старается даже не дышать — чужой запах заполняет ноздри, и он начинает жалеть, что подошёл так близко. Присутствие под рукой омеги каким-то образом успокаивает расшатанные нервы, привносит какой-то странный мир в его разум. Он знает, что черезчур остр на язык и слишком уж эмоционален, несдержан, но почему-то именно в этот момент ему кажется, что нет смысла язвить, чтобы показать, кто тут главный. Потому что главного тут нет.

Парень чувствует, как зверь внутри довольно рычит только от того, что они рядом, и он почти боится того, как же он будет вести себя если они будут ещё ближе. Канеки рядом подтягивает к себе колени, обнимает их, кладёт голову, и неожиданно спрашивает:

— Аято-кун, сколько тебе лет?

Отвечать на вопрос откровенно не хочется, и всё же он тихо огрызается в ответ:

— Пятнадцать.

Реакции, которая последовала, он точно не ожидал. Полугуль прячет лицо в ладонях, и Киришима слышит слабое:

— Блять.

— Что за реакция? — шипит Кролик, и чуть давится, потому что запаха слишком много, и он от неожиданности втянул носом воздух. Кен смотрит на него сквозь пальцы и театрально вздыхает:

— Просто я видимо не только занимаюсь избиением детей, но ещё и педофил. У нас четыре года разницы, Аято-кун, — он издаёт нервный, чуть истеричный смешок, но главное не это. Киришима чувствует, как краснеет собственное лицо — слово «педофил» означает, что Канеки или хочет с ним сделать что-то подобное, или как минимум думал об этом.

Он знает, что ведёт себя глупо, тут он альфа, и он должен вести, но он только чувствует себя ещё большим дураков. Полугуль мягко смеётся, хотя у самого кончики ушей розовеют, и стучит пальцем по его руке, привлекая внимание. Аято поднимает голову и его первое желание, когда чужое лицо оказывается слишком близко — отпрыгнуть и начать бой, потому что Кен явно решил застать его врасплох.

Но вместо этого он получает мягкий поцелуй в уголок губ, Канеки ведёт носом по линии челюсти, вдыхает запах, и поднимается на ноги:

— Мне пора, Аято-кун, рад был встрече. Пелофилией я всё же не горю желанием заниматься, — он смеётся, и быстро пропадает из поля зрения.

Когда до Кролика наконец доходит происходящее, он ругается сквозь зубы и сам уходит, чувствуя как горят лёгкие из-за запаха, и как довольно урчит зверь. Он только обещает себе, что в следующий раз — стоит уже признать, что он хочет ещё одну встречу, и что он чёрт возьми убедится, что она состоится — он тут будет альфой, и он будет брать инициативу.

Через неделю он встречает Канеки на той же крыше, и не смотря на все свои обещания, именно омега оказывается тем, кто целует его первым. Каждый раз. Ещё они говорят — об Аогири, о Кано, о Тоуке, о голубях, книгах, запахах. У Кена успокаивающий голос, мелодичный, уверенный, и не раз и не два Аято в итоге засыпал под рассказ об очередной книге.

Когда Киришиме исполняется шестнадцать, пропасть между ними почему-то кажется гораздо больше, чем только четыре года, но Аято плевать, как и Канеки, который и так старался быть как можно более правильным.

В итоге всё, конечно, получается не так, как следовало бы, не так как обычно бывает у истинных, без дикого альфы, прижимающего к стене, без течки и гона. Нет, Канеки сидит на его коленях и мягко давит на эрекцию, целует с языком.

Аято и под смертной пыткой не признает, насколько у него стоит на берущего всё в свои руки Кена. Когда полугуль выпрямился и стянул с себя верхнюю одежду, Киришима уже успел попрощаться со своим сердцем, которое отчаянно хотело выпрыгнуть из груди.

Потому что его омега — его, пора уже это признать, как и то, что он его алфа — выглядит как нечто нереальное, как статуя в музеях, которые мельком видел Аято. Бледный, жилистый, с кубиками пресса и идеальной гибкостью. И при всём этом, при своей силе и уверенности, Канеки всё ещё обеспокоен разницей в возрасте, и так ни разу и не проводит с ним свою течку и дальше прикосновений не заходит. Аято бесится, рычит, но в глубине души это кажется правильным, даже если они оба не уверены, что доживут до этого момента.

Каким-то образом доживают.

Аято кажется, что он проиграл, но он не может найти в себе сил беспокоиться об этом.

**Author's Note:**

> Я есть в твиттере и буду рада пообщаться :з  
> @i_want_coffii


End file.
